


Time stood still

by zvi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Action, Gen, wednesday100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-16
Updated: 2003-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clark and Lex holding hands, and make them lazy, make every word last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time stood still

The girders broke free, sliding apart with a tentative wail. Lex slipped backward, metal rivets snagging his pants, shirt, stomach.

He'd known he had many vices, that his sybaritic tendencies raised hackles in small town Kanssa, but he'd never expected exfoliation and silk would be lethal.

He grasped, scrabbled at the metal bars, but fell back. His hands were clammy, slick, wetter than Poseidon's womb.

Jesus Christ, the stress was getting to him. Wetter than Poseidon's _womb_?

Then he caught! Was caught, Clark's hands gripped, pulled upwards.

Time ran.


End file.
